This invention relates to an I.D. card and more particularly one that is suitable for mounting in a wearer's breast pocket.
I.D. cards, nametags and the like have been marketed in a variety of forms. An early version for a pocket-received ticket is Pat. No. 2,242,736.
The instant invention has to do with a name identification device which is capable of multiple uses. In one aspect, through the provision of an advantageously located transverse band of adhesive, a Y configuration can be developed to assist in immobilizing the I.D. card in the breast pocket of a wearer. In another aspect of the same basic construction, a larger area of adhesive can be exposed on the pocket section to anchor the I.D. card in place in a wearer's breast pocket. Still further, through the use of a line of weakness, the name section can be detached from the remainder of the basic panel to provide a conventional name tag pastable on the garment of a wearer.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification.